


Love Is 4 Walls

by Chaos_Vs_Order



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cat AU, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, Jae Bri Pil and Woon are all cat hybrids or smth, Like those ones where they can transform into a human, M/M, Multi, Sungjin finds them in an alleyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Vs_Order/pseuds/Chaos_Vs_Order
Summary: Sungjin finds 4 stray cats and they turn out to be able to transform into humans as well.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 4 Walls by F(x)

It was 10pm and Sungjin just got off his work shift. He wanted to get home and stuff his face with food and then sleep for the rest of the week, as he didn't have work until next Monday. Sungjin turned a corner and walked through a dark alleyway, a shortcut a coworker shown him a few months ago to get to his bus stop.

“Meow!~”

Sungjin stopped in his tracks. There's almost no stray cats in his area, or at least not near his work. He started walking towards the meowing, until he saw a box of 4 cats. Sungjin smiled and picked up the box, looks like he'll be walking home tonight.

After Sungjin stopped by the store to buy cat food for the cats, he sat down on the couch and watched at cats play together.

“Meow~” the smallest cat jumped onto Sungjin’s lap, softly patting his arm with it's small paw. He smiled and pet the cat, letting it get comfy on his lap before another cat jumped onto his lap and tried to push the small cat off. Sungjin laughed and watched them fight before falling asleep on the couch, snuggling a cushion.


	2. 2

Sungjin woke up due to a heavy weight on his thigh. He tried to move his leg but couldn't, and it was starting to go numb.

“Stop trying to shake me off!”

W h a t

Sungjin quickly shot up, looking at the naked person on his thigh “Who are you?! What the fuck are you doing in my living room and why are you naked?!”

The boy pouted “You took us home remember? I'm one of the cats~”

It took Sungjin a few moments to process everything “... So I took home a fucking pile of hybrids?” The boy nodded. Sungjin sighed “Okay, this is fine I guess,, what's your name?”

“I'm Youn-” the boy was interrupted by another boy on the floor “He's Brian.”

“YoungK!”  
“Brian”  
“YoungK!!!!!”  
“Brian~~”

Sungjin laughed “Okay so there's Brian and,,”

“Jae. I'm Jae. The sweg cat~” Jae sat up

“Where are the other two cats?” Sungjin finally pryed Brian off of him and sat up.

“uhhhhhh,,” Jae and Brian looked around the room and then spotted the two boys cuddling in the corner of the room. Jae crawled over to them and shook them awake “Explain yourselves!! >:(“

The smaller of the two woke up “Hnnnng,, Jae,,?”

“Wake up Pillie!” Brian jumped ontop of Wonpil, making him squeal, which also woke Dowoon up.

Sungjin sighed, this would not be fun.


	3. 3

“So, uh,” Sungjin paused for a moment to think shit over “First of all, would you guys be willing to uh, wear clothes?”

They all nodded.

“Okay, good. What do you guys eat? Cat food?”

“LOBSTER!!” Jae called out, pushing Brian aside. Sungjin laughed at them, and then turned to Wonpil and Dowoon “And you two?”

“I don't really have a preference,” Wonpil turned to Dowoon “Do you like anything Dowoonie?” Dowon shakes his head “U-Uh,, I-I’ll eat whatever,,”

Sungjin sighs “Is he always so quiet?” Wonpil nods “Yeah, he's shy.”

Sungjin sighs again “Okay, uh, everyone follow me upstairs, I'll get you all some clothes.” The 4 cat humans (nekos?) followed him up the stairs. Jae and Brian tried to climb the railing, to no avail, and they slid all the way back down and had to rush back up the stairs uwu.

Sungjin opened his closet “Okay, go ahead, chose something to wear.”

Jae and Brian snatched a few articles of clothing, most of it not fitting Jae’s skinny figure. Brian laughed “You look like a little teddy bear~” Jae blushed “S-Shut it, Brian.” “My name is YoungK!!!!”

Wonpil grabbed some things for him and Dowoon “Does this look good Dowoonie? It's a little big but you'd look cute in it!~” Dowoon nodded and quickly put on the clothes.

Sungjin sighed (a g a i n), there goes all his clothes.


	4. 4

“You'll need to bathe us-”

Sungjin choked on the wine he was drinking “hOLD UP WHAT”

“Bathe us”

“B-But you all look 12?????? I'm not a pedo???????????”

Jae laughs “I think we're all in our twenties”

Sungjin poured more wine into his glass “Can't you just,” he took a sip “Wash yourself?” Jae shook his head “Nope. And try your best not to lose your hand in Wonpil’s leg hair-” Sungjin choked again.

Wonpil whined and chased Jae around the living room. Sungjin just continued to sip his wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short the chapter is, haven't really felt like writing lately


End file.
